role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Manto
Manto (マント Manto) is shape-shifting ghost-like entity a major villain in the Manto Arc. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Very few have lived to tell their encounter with Manto but Manto can easily summed up as literally "empty". Showing no soul, having no emotions other than utter hatred and content, Manto is like a void of evil. Having a lack of empathy and being feared and hated by many other villains, Manto is one of vilest beings in the galaxy. History Hardly anything is known about Manto. Where he comes from is unknown and what he is unknown, but everybody knows that Manto is one of the most feared and dreaded creatures in the galaxies. He first appeared when Inconnu summoned him in a deserted city and sent Kunin into "The Abyss of Nightmares". Afterwards, he took off and flew away in to the skies with his Black Dogs. Later on, he fought against the Eight-Forked Serpent in Chicago, before the Eight-Forked Serpenet later managed to defeat him for a while and destroy 50% of his horde. Manto then retreated for a while...but wasn't done yet. Manto later on reappeared during the fight between the Godzillans and the Black Dogs in Busan, South Korea. Lightning and thunder rolled in; Kunin and Rozan regrouped with each other, looking up in the sky. Manto had arrived. Manto then taunted and spoke to Kunin, Rozan and the Godzillan cousins some more; Kunin argued with Manto, stating that he knew nothing about the Godzillan/Sunerian war and them, also calling him a liar and monster. Kunin and the other Godzillans then fought on the Black Dog swarms with their strength and atomic beams some more, but sadly to no avail. Manto then slashed the skies, creating a portal to his world. Kunin, Rozan, Lushan, RabanGoji and TripGoji (as well as Inconnu, Tazarus and the Black Dogs) were then all transported to the Manto Planet... As Kunin, Rozan, TripGoji, Lushan and RabanGoji landed on the Manto Planet, they got into battle position, ready to fight against Manto and his horde. As the five Godzillans were about to be overwhelmed however, they were then aided by Majin Tuol and the Godzillans to help them, Lighting then striked at Manto, causing Manto to float back; Majin Tuol flew in and began his fight against Manto. Manto saw that Majin Tuol had returned and hissed; Manto raised his tendrils and then charged towards him. Majin Tuol got out his mighty sword and then swung it towards Manto; to which Manto transformed his left arm into a giant dark blade and swung it towards Majin Tuol's sword; causing the two blades to clash against each other, the loud clashing sound could be heard across the land like thunder. Majin Tuol and Manto were locked into a duel. Manto then blasted a darkness beam against Majin Tuol, causing Majin Tuol to stagger back. A giant, magical, stone sword slammed against Manto's back, revealing that TK Majin Tuol had also appeared to combat Manto. Majin Tuol then summoned a light slash from his sword at Manto, causing Manto to screech and hover around. Manto floated back a bit, lashing out tendrils as he gets into battle position against Majin Tuol and TK Majin Tuol. Manto then lashing out his tendrils some more against both Majin Tuol and TK Majin Tuol up until then shot powerful light beams from his eyes against Manto, blasting Manto. Then out from the skies, came a beam of light. A new warrior known as Sol then arrived to assist Majin Tuol to combat against Manto. Manto hissed and then fought against both Sol and Majin Tuol. After much battling, Manto was then defeated by the combined attacks of Majin Tuol's Mighty Light Slash, Sol's sphere of energy and the Eight Forked Serpent's blast; creating an Ultinova attack. The Ultinova attack blasted at Manto, creating a MASSIVE explosion and destroying him. With Manto now vanquished, Majin Tuol then raised his sword up in the air, victorious. Abilities * Intangibility: Manto could make itself intangible, enabled it to prevent attacks. * Invisibility: Manto could make himself invisible to vanish or disappear from the area. * Shape-Shifting: Manto could change his form/appearance into anything, such as a building even. * Tendrils: Manto was armed with numerous black tentacles; his fingers resembled long black whips and curled and hissed like snakes. * Darkness Beam: Manto could fire beams made up of darkness from his arms and "face". * Dimensional Travel: Manto was capable of dimensional travel. * Black Fog: Manto was capable of shooting thick, black streams of black fog in the air to cover the area. * Red Lightning Manto could summon red lightning to shoot down from the sky. * Fear Inducement: Manto could send a wave of fear to whoever or whatever he comes across. * Despair Inducement: Manto was capable of inducing a great sense of despair into others during his presence. * Size Change: Manto appeared to be capable of changing into different kind of sizes, although his true size is his default form. * Weather Control: Manto was capable of controlling the weather whenever he was around; making the skies turn red and clouds turn black, as well as create powerful, raging storms. Likewise, whenever he appears the air around him would get much colder. These are lifted however if he is defeated. Trivia * Manto is based off of his counterpart from A Space Godzilla. The difference there however was that he only appeared briefly and didn't do much whereas here he was a major villain * He is considered to be one of (if not the) Gallibon the Destroyer's most evilest RP characters. * "Manto" in Japanese means "cloak". * Inconnu appears to have a history with him. While not much is known about their relationship, Inconnu often referred to him as "master" * Manto was the 666th page made on WZRP. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Ghost Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Daidaikaiju Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)